


Dzieciak

by Arana_Q



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, emo kylo jest emo, pierwsze spotkanie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arana_Q/pseuds/Arana_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generał Hux spotyka śmieszne emo dziecko. Zapowiada się dużo zabawy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Huksowi przysłali kolejnego dzieciaka.   
Wyglądał mikro i lekko głupkowato. Oczy miał jakieś mętne, włosy wiązał w kucyk i ogólnie taki jakiś nijaki. Miękki. Snoke mówił, że Moc była w nim silna, Hux widział jednak głównie atak trądziku.   
Święty Imperatorze, za co...  
\- Nazwisko?  
\- Benjamin Chewbacca Solo...  
O Palpatinie, patronie Ciemnej Strony, w poprzednim życiu chyba musiałem powybijać jeszcze więcej planet niż teraz...  
Dzieciak spojrzał z miną mocno sugerującą, że chce być groźny. Nie wyszło.   
\- Tak, TEN Solo. Mój dziadek...  
\- Tak, tak. Wiem.   
Zła reakcja. Chłopaczek zrobił się czerwony. Jego trądzik pociemniał interesująco. Ktoś taki nijak nie zdobędzie nawet grama posłuchu, choćby żonglował mieczami świetlnymi za pomocą jednej nogi. Myśl o Lordzie Vaderze nasunęła jednak Huksowi pomysł.   
\- Musimy cię odpowiednio ubrać. I jeszcze jedno...  
Nie raczył zapytać.  
\- Nie przedstawiaj się ludziom w ten sposób.   
Niezależnie od wszystkiego jednak, plotki rozchodziły się szybko.  
Żadna maska nie pomoże, gdy szturmowcy chichrają się radośnie po wszelkich kątach Starkillera.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben ewidentnie już nie był w Kansas.   
Oczywiście, Snoke napchał mu głowę patetycznymi frazesami o władzy i sile, w głębi swojego nastoletniego serduszka młody Ben chłonął głownie atmosferę. Było ciemno i mrocznie. Ciemno, mrocznie i czarno-czerwono.   
Ciemno, mrocznie i ten nadęty ćwok znowu robił minę, jakby coś mu śmierdziało.   
\- Na początku wyjaśnijmy sobie, że robię to tylko z powodu rozkazów - zaczął Hux. - Wyjaśnijmy sobie także, kim nie jestem. Nie jestem twoim ojcem. Nie jestem twoją niańką. Nie jestem...   
Ben potraktował go Mocą i wywalił za drzwi swojego nowego pokoju.   
Ostatniej nocy jakiś niewydarzony szturmowiec przyszedł mierzyć mu obwód klatki i długość nóg. Ben przeżył irracjonalne rozczarowanie. Ciemna Strona Mocy nie powinna zajmować się zdejmowaniem miary pod mundur, konserwacją próżniowych toalet i tym podobnymi głupotami.   
Usiadł na łóżku. Pościel była czarna, całość - koszmarnie niewygodna. Poczuł się nieswojo. Przez chwilę zapragnął powrócić do domu.   
Później był nawet trochę wdzięczny Huksowi, że wybrał akurat tę chwilę, aby wejść i bezpretensjonalnie podbić mu oko w odwecie.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo Ren miał irytujący zwyczaj darcia się w nocy jak opętany.   
Tak na początku komunikował się z nim Snoke - w nocy, na granicy jawy, czy wręcz we śnie, dźgając podświadomość małego Bena do czasu, gdy ten budził się z wrzaskiem i pędził do mamy. Leia Organa Solo mówiła synowi, że nic, o czym śni, nie jest prawdziwe. Zdecydowanie zbyt późno zorientowała się, jak bardzo się pomyliła.   
Snoke już od lat nie nawiedzał Kylo Rena w snach, ale ten i tak wrzeszczał po nocach, jakby przerażony przebitkami własnej podświadomości. Nigdy nie pamiętał swoich snów.   
Gdy pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się pobudzić całe skrzydło, Kylo miał wrażenie, że wszyscy szturmowcy się na niego gapili następnego dnia. Nie był pewien, skąd to wie - może to Moc, może paranoja - w każdym razie pokiereszował kilku i przestali.   
Gdy zdarzyło to się po raz kolejny, złożył wniosek o uszczelnienie swojej kwatery. Niestety, wniosek szedł przez Phasmę, która z zasady tego typu dokumentami sprawdzała działanie toalet próżniowych. Ren podbił więc do Huksa. Ten radośnie odpowiedział, że budżet i tak się nie domyka i najwyżej może kupić mu knebel.   
Kylo odpowiedział generałowi, że go nienawidzi i że ten kiedyś pożałuje. Niestety, sam pożałował, gdy pewnego razu obudził się spocony i zobaczył nad sobą Huksa, z rudymi włosami w nieładzie, w naprawdę koszmarnej, żarówiastoczerwonej piżamie, pochylającego się nad nim.   
Już chyba wolał koszmary.   
Hux wyglądał, jakby właśnie wsadził głowę do ukochanych próżniowych wychodków Phasmy.   
\- Budzisz wszystkich - warknął. - Na litość wszystkich bogów Galaktyki, wyrwano mnie z łóżka, bo ludzie nie wytrzymują...   
\- Wyjdź - mruknął Kylo. Nie czuł się pewnie w takiej pozycji, blady i półnagi w swoim łóżku.   
Przez chwilę Hux wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć. Ta chwila minęła, wcisnął więc tylko Renowi jakiś dokument w dłoń i wymaszerował sztywno.   
Dwa dni później technicy obili kwaterę Kylo warstwą dźwiękoszczelną.   
Pięć dni później Kylo znalazł w swoim pokoju trzy mikrofony.   
\- Bezpieczeństwo - wyjaśnił Hux. - Jeśli coś ci się naprawdę wydarzy, drzyj się w innej tonacji czy coś...   
\- Twoja troska jest równie imponująca, co twoja piżama, generale.   
Hux zaczerwienił się z irytacją. Następnym razem, gdy Kylo widział go w piżamie, ta była czarna.


End file.
